Optoelectronic components, for example, light-emitting diode components having housings produced by injection molding or transfer molding are known. Those housings have electrically conductive lead frames at least partially embedded in a plastic material during the injection molding or transfer molding. Sections of the lead frame remaining uncovered on the upper side are used for electrical connection of optoelectronic semiconductor chips and bond wires. Sections of the lead frame remaining uncovered on the lower side are used as electrical contact pads for electrical contacting of the optoelectronic component. Such optoelectronic components may, for example, be configured as an SMT component for surface mounting.
During embedding of the lead frame in the plastic material, the sections of the lead frame intended to remain uncovered by the plastic material are sealed by parts of the molding tool, by a part of the molding tool on one side of the lead frame pressing the lead frame against another part of the molding tool on the opposite side of the lead frame. The remaining regions of the lead frame may be intentionally or unintentionally covered by the plastic material during the injection molding or transfer molding. It is therefore difficult to provide regions remaining uncovered on the lower side of the lead frame at positions not directly arranged next to those regions on the upper side of the lead frame intended to receive optoelectronic semiconductor chips and bond wires.